1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation system, a mobile navigation apparatus, a communication navigation apparatus and an information server apparatus, a navigation method, a mobile navigation method, a communication navigation method and a server processing method, a navigation program, a mobile navigation program, a communication navigation program and a server processing program, and an information recording medium. In particular, the present invention relates to a navigation system, a mobile navigation apparatus, a communication navigation apparatus and an information server apparatus, a navigation method, a mobile navigation method, a communication navigation method and a server processing method, a navigation program, a mobile navigation program, a communication navigation program and a server processing program, and an information recording medium, for conducting navigation processing of assisting movement of a mobile such as a vehicle while sending and receiving information via a mobile communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been widely generalized vehicle-mounted navigation apparatuses for assisting a vehicle in traveling by displaying a map on a display such as a liquid crystal display panel mounted on the vehicle.
On the other hand, there have been recently advanced research and development concerning a technique for measuring distances between a portable terminal apparatus such as a portable telephone and a plurality of fixedly installed telephone base stations by using radio waves for communication, thereby acquiring the position of the terminal apparatus, and assisting a user having the terminal apparatus in traveling.
When the same owner owns the above described portable terminal apparatus and vehicle-mounted navigation apparatus, the following mode of use is conceivable. For example, when navigation processing is being executed by using the portable terminal apparatus, the owner gets into the vehicle and a navigation apparatus mounted on the vehicle takes over navigation processing executed in the portable terminal apparatus and continues the navigation processing.
However, the above described conventional portable terminal apparatus and the navigation apparatus mounted on the vehicle are formed to function separately and individually. In the case of the above described mode of use, therefore, it is necessary to set the portable terminal apparatus and the vehicle-mounted navigation apparatus separately and independently and set a desired destination and the like on the vehicle-mounted navigation apparatus completely newly. As a result, it takes unnecessary time to resume the navigation processing. Thus, there is a problem that the terminal apparatus and the vehicle-mounted navigation apparatus cannot be used practically and simply.